


Lewis Gets What He Wants

by noodleroni2



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Lots of tears, M/M, SIUG THIS IS MY FIRST TIME POSTING MY WRITING ANYWHERE UHH, short lil baby fic, theres an accompanying picture but like aiifoiauhf34 idk how to put that, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodleroni2/pseuds/noodleroni2
Summary: Just what the title says





	Lewis Gets What He Wants

So here we have it. Lewis had gotten what he wanted. Arthur is going to pay for what he'd done to him. Just like he wanted. Arthur is falling for what would feel to the both of them like forever. Just like he wanted. This is what he wanted. As Lewis watches him fall he can remember the feeling. He knows what it's like. He knows that Arthur is going to feel exactly how he felt. Just like he wanted. He wanted this. He'd been falling for weeks, months, years. No, no, no. No. This isn't what he wants, no one should have to go through something so horrible. He feels a sharp crack and he cannot keep up this scene anymore. He watches Arthur hit the bottom of the truck with a loud BANG.

 

"ACK!" Arthur's head is spinning. He can't tell whether it's the sharp pain in the back of his head from the fall or the pure shock he's feeling from finding his best friend- the man he'd been looking for for so long, dead. A ghost. A vengeful spirit- hellbent on killing Arthur. He can't understand what is going on around him, think, think. He was in a cave- that cave- wait, which cave? He saw Lewis and he looked pissed. What did Arthur do wrong? Why was he so mad? He sees Lewis, standing at the edge of the cliff. That cliff. He reaches out to him and- oh God. He feels the floodgates open as he remembers. He remembers exactly what happened. He looks up. There he stands, blocking the only exit, "L-Lewis?"

  
Lewis can't move. He- he sees Arthur, sitting there, staring up at him. They lock eyes, and he feels it- all the fear- the grief- the pain he's caused and Lewis falls to his knees. Arthur flinches and moves back. Lewis feels warm stream down his cheeks and he cannot stop his lip from quivering. Arthur's eyes dart around his surroundings then he stares at the ground. "Lewis, I- I'm so- I didn't-" Lewis cannot bear to hear another word from Arthur's mouth. No more, please, just stop talking. Lewis can hear Arthur's voice cracking more the more he talks, "Please, I never- I- I- I loved y-" If Lewis hears another word he might just die again it hurts so bad. He closes his eyes and clenches his teeth and grabs him and pulls him so close.

  
Arthur cannot react quick enough to get away oh god he's going to die. He's going to die by his best friend- by his crush's hand and it's all his own fault. A large hand is holding him close and pulls him up and he feels the warmth on his lips. There's too much going through his head- he can't process anything.  
Neither can Lewis, but he couldn't- he couldn't bear another word, he couldn't bear to see the fear and guilt and grief and pain on his face. When he finally pulls away, he looks Arthur dead in the eye, "I...I'm so sorry...I- I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> UHHH HEY GUYS THANK YOU FOR READING MY SHORT LIL THINGY THIS IS MY FIRST TIME POSTING ANY OF MY WRITING ANYWHERE. IM ALSO GONNA MENTION I WROTE THIS AT 2 AM LAST NIGHT O N D I SCORD. anyways comment if you think i should write more (or write less idk man) also to note i dont know how to add italics here


End file.
